Comanche (Earth-616)
, John McIver, former partners with Shades, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Harlem, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal for hire | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Archie Goodwin; George Tuska | First = Hero for Hire Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = Early Life Comanche was a young street thug living in Harlem, New York. Not much is known about his past or his real name. He was a skilled archer and marksman. The Rivals He was recruited into one of the local The Rivals. The gang consisted mostly of Carl Lucas, Willis Stryker and his best friend Shades. They engaged in many gang fights with The Diablos, a rival gang. He also committed petty crimes and worked for a crime lord named Sonny Caputo. He was later arrested along with Shades and sentenced to Seagate Prison. He and the other inmates were tortured by the ruthless Billy Bob Rackham. Revenge of Bob Rackham Comanche and Shades broke out of Seagate Prison. They have done so because after years of abuse by guard Billy Bob Rackham led to Rackham's dismissal from Seagate prison, and the two have broken out to track him down and seek revenge, all three parties ending up in New York City. Comanche and Shades find Rackham's want ad in the newspaper and decide to go and deal with him personally. Rackham was hired by Phil Fox who together track down and kidnap Claire Temple, but take a lady called Mrs. Jenks instead. However, Comanche and Shades also wanted to set up a protection racket in Harlem and become the "kings" of the city. Shades and Comanche tried to convince Luke to joining them. However, the new "Hero for Hire" assured them that he had gone straight. Shades and Comanche were eventually caught by the police. Much to Cage's surprise, the two refused to snitch on Cage and tell authorities that Cage was also an escaped convict. Power Man & Iron Fist Comanche and Shades returned and became hoodlums for hire who clashed again with Cage and his new partner Iron Fist. Despite their past association, Shades and Comanche indicated they would kill Luke Cage if ordered to do so. Ward Meachum Comanche and Shades are hired by Ward Meachum decked them both out with new weapons Shades with a pair of optic blasting shades, and Comanche with trick arrows. and use them against Cage. They knocked him out before leaving and telling the bystanders to tell Cage that they have a score to settle when he revived. Cage tracked them down to the George Washington Bridge. Were Cage and Iron Fist learn the truth about their employer. While in hiding, Ward spots D.W. filming the fight between Shades and Comanche and worries that he was caught on tape and be implicated in a plot against the two heroes and vows to get the film before it can be reviewed. Cage and Iron Fist manage to easily defeat Shades and Comanche, however when the police take the two away they fail to remove Shade's visor, and he manages to fire one final blast, hitting the heroes knocking them off the bridge. Comanche and Shades were sprung from the police custody. They tried to hold off Cage when he attacked the Meachum building. They were both taken out when he knocked over a pillar on them. Shadowland Shades eventually went straight; and he and Comanche seem to have parted company. He joined the Flashmob work for Nightshade's gang the Rivals. He battled his old best friends son Victor Alvarez the new Power Man in war for New Yorks very soul. | Powers = | Abilities = * Proficient Archer: Comanche is skilled in archery and is an expert marksman. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Comanche is skilled in street fighting. | Strength = * Comanche possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in regular exercise. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Trick Arrows | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Archery Category:Street Fighting